


Bento for Three

by Santosha



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cooking is love, Missing Scenes, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Kissing, arguing is possibly also love, extra sugar warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santosha/pseuds/Santosha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone waits patiently for Watanuki to get a clue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bento for Three

I. 

Yuko stretched. _Like a cat that just drank a whole bottle of sake_ , she heard in Watanuki's mind, before he quickly squashed the thought, wondering nervously exactly how psychic she was. She smiled faintly. 

"Can I have the leftover salmon?" Watanuki stacked the dinner dishes. "I want to use it in the bento for tomorrow." 

"Are you still making lunches for Domeki?" Yuko leaned back and lit her elegant pipe. Mokona snored gently on the table. 

"Yes, and he's a real jerk about it, too. He's all _make chicken croquettes tomorrow_ and _I want salmon rolls_ like I'm his personal chef or something." Watanuki stomped into the kitchen with the dishes. 

"Salmon rolls," Yuko said to herself, eyeing the leftover fish. 

Watanuki stormed back from the kitchen. "I can't even see that guy's face without wanting to..." 

"Wanting to what?" 

"Punch him, of course. Come on, Yuko, I say that at least once a week." Watanuki picked up the plate of salmon carefully and took it into the kitchen. Yuko puffed a couple of smoke rings, listening to Watanuki grumble while he made salmon rolls for three bento boxes. 

  


II. 

"Hello," Watanuki called from the front door. Maru and Moro ran to greet him with their usual, "Watanuki's here! Watanuki's here!" 

Yuko swept out to the front room in a swirl of silken skirts and shiny, endless ponytail. "Watanuki, good, I want you to come with me." She paused. "That's not a good face. What's the matter?" 

"This girl met us after school to declare her love for Domeki." He made a face. "Another one, can you believe it? It's so annoying how girls fall all over that big idiot." 

"You still like Himawari, right?" 

"Of course!" Watanuki instantly softened. "She looked so beautiful today! She says my bento boxes are always the best." 

"So what do you care if some other girl likes Domeki?" 

"I _don't_ care! I just don't understand what girls see in him! He's such a jerk!" 

"Fine," said Yuko. "I'm sending you shopping." She wasn’t going to go with him and listen to another hour of this. She added another case of sake to the shopping list before handing it to him. 

  


III. 

When the boys got back from their job, Yuko sent Domeki home to nurse minor injuries. Watanuki, as usual, was too wound up after a dangerous assignment to go home right away, so he walked back to the shop with her, complaining. 

"Why do you always have to send him with me? I wish just once I could get through a job without that idiot there." 

"How could you have finished that task alone?" Yuko gave him a very slight frown, not enough to look less than elegant. "You could see the spirit, but Domeki could banish it. I've explained this to you. Your gifts are complementary." 

"I know that!" Watanuki waved his arms around as if trying to catch his thought in the air. "It's just that he's always getting hurt!" 

Yuko raised an eyebrow, very slightly. 

"I mean, then he saves the day anyway, and comes off looking like the big hero in front of Himawari," Watanuki finished. 

"Hmm," said Yuko. 

  


IV. 

One minute Watanuki's head was full of normal thoughts: he would have to hurry or he'd be late for work at Yuko's shop, and how did he get stuck cleaning at school with _Domeki_ of all people, and what was he going to make for Yuko's dinner tonight, and would Himawari-chan be leaving at the right time to walk home with him? 

The next minute he was alone in the classroom, staring at Domeki, who was washing the blackboard, and then he was kissing Domeki, pulling his head down to Watanuki's level. And Domeki was inconveniently tall, but this kissing thing was worth it, why had they not done it before? Watanuki tipped his head sideways a bit to see what that was like. Domeki's hands closed around his waist, picked him up with no apparent effort, set him on the teacher's big desk behind them. 

The classroom door clicked, as someone closed it. Watanuki jumped, and whipped around to see Himawari. Oh no. She must have seen them. She'd never speak to him again. His life was over. 

Himawari was smiling. "About time," she said, which made no sense, what was she talking about? 

"I thought you might make us bento every day forever, and never get around to making the next move," she said. 

Watanuki spun back around to look at Domeki. He was smiling, too. Well, for him it was a smile. You could sort of see it at the corners of his mouth. "You really are slow," Domeki said, and Watanuki thought he must be right, because nothing seemed to be making any sense. 

"How many times can a girl say that it would be nice for _the three of us_ to spend some time together?" Himawari giggled, adorably. 

"The three of us... You two were _waiting for me_?" The past several months seemed to melt and reshape themselves in Watanuki's memory. He put his hands on his head to keep it from exploding. "Why didn't either of you say anything?" 

"We thought you'd freak," Domeki said. He was still close enough that Watanuki could feel his body heat. 

"I still might." It seemed only fair to warn them. Watanuki's heart beat fluttery and fast, like the wings of Yuko's handkerchief-butterfly. 

Domeki snorted. "It's you, so yeah." He wrapped his arms around Watanuki, who leaned against Domeki's solid shoulder as the panic began to drain out of him. It felt oddly familiar to rely on that strong, steady presence. He and Domeki had got through plenty of scary situations together. They could probably manage this one too. 

A small hand touched Watanuki's back. Himawari had perched on the desk, and reached out to touch each of them. She was looking shy, waiting for permission. Watanuki smiled, and Himawari pounced on them in a gleeful bear hug. 

After a minute, Watanuki asked, "What would you like for lunch tomorrow?" 

"Whatever you feel like making," Domeki said. 

  


V. 

They were holding hands. 

Watanuki's eager strides slowed as he watched Domeki and Himawari, sitting on a park bench after school, holding hands and gazing into each other’s eyes. They looked like a perfect, beautiful couple. No one would look at them and think: what those two need is a skinny, awkward, anxious idiot hanging around. 

He should leave them alone, but somehow his feet took more steps, and then Himawari spotted him. Her radiant smile had its usual effect of driving all other thoughts out of Watanuki's head. He might have smiled back. He wasn't sure. 

Domeki looked him over. "Are you freaking out?" He and Himawari scooted apart and pulled Watanuki down onto the bench between them. 

With Domeki's warm arm around him, and Himawari's head on his shoulder, Watanuki couldn't remember if he was supposed to be freaking out. "No," he decided. Instead he would just turn his head and breathe the scent of Himawari's hair. 

  


VI. 

"Who wants more sake?" Yuko asked brightly, brandishing the bottle she’d brought. One of the bottles she’d brought. 

"Meeeee!" Mokona carolled, holding up an almost Mokona-sized glass. 

"Not everyone likes to drink as much as you, Yuko!" Watanuki complained. "I don't have to be psychic to know who's going to be sent to the drugstore for hangover remedy tomorrow." He slid a dish of steamed buns onto the table. Mokona oohed and snatched one. 

"We could have gone to a restaurant," Himawari said. "You always work so hard, Watanuki."

"Watanuki's cooking is the best!" Mokona bounced on the table, sloshing everyone’s drinks. 

Watanuki smiled, standing at his stove. "I like cooking for my favorite people." He was holding a dinner party in his tiny apartment. Yuko had never been there before. It was also the first time she'd spent time with the three of them since they became an item. 

Domeki handed his empty plate to Watanuki. "I want seconds." 

"What? Already? You eat too fast! Other people want some too, you know!" 

"Cook faster, then." 

"Okay, okay." Watanuki handed Domeki's plate back full of food. 

Himawari giggled. "You two are so cute." 

Yuko refrained from rolling her eyes only by downing the rest of her drink. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcomed and adored! FYI, I've only read through volume 9 of the manga. Don't spoil me, please! I know there's a major Himawari revelation soon, but I don't know what it is. I thought I'd post this before I read far enough for it to be Jossed. lol
> 
> I took a break to catch up on Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles...


End file.
